one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost vs. Killer Frost
Frost vs. Killer Frost '''is a Season 3 bonus episode by Draconic Alchemist. Description Ice has been used as a powerful weapon time after time again, and these two villains can back up the claims. What will happen when Frost from Mortal Kombat takes on Killer Frost from DC? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:02) (Main Menu gets cut out by New Challenger) HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER! Fight Who do you want to win? Traitor of the Lin Kuei Cold hearted villain of Firestorm Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly Plant; 2:12 AM A Lin Kuei cyborg is frozen before being shattered into gorey pieces with a single strike. The aggressor, Killer Frost, continues forward, reaching a room with much of the disturbing process of man being made into machine. Killer frost: “How do I get out of this absolute madhouse?” (Cue Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly; 0:01-0:15) Suddenly, Killer Frost gets kicked several feet away. She gets up, seeing the attacker: Frost, traitorous supporter of the Cyber Initiative. Frost: “I cannot allow you to leave here alive.” Killer Frost: “You will when I kick your ass.” Frost: “That’s a big assumption you’re making.” Just let it go already! FIGHT!!! 60 (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly; 0:15-0:59) Frost quickly dashes forward while materializing a pair of blades of ice in both hands. Killer Frost jumps over this before quickly kicking Frost into a wall. Frost bounces off, allowing Killer Frost to hit her twice on the way down. Before Frost could finally hit the ground, Killer Frost slides into her. 54 Frost quickly gets up and kicks Killer Frost in the shin before going in for an uppercut, which Killer Frost blocks. Frost still goes ahead with a pair of left jabs, followed by jumping right up into the air and kicking, hitting Killer Frost with that one. Killer Frost is sent briefly into the air, allowing Frost to punch her twice before slashing her with an ice blade. 48 Killer Frost skids on the ground as Frost runs forward. Frost throws out another punch, which Killer Frost grabs briefly, freezing Frost for a moment. Killer Frost uses this opportunity to uppercut Frost towards the ceiling. 45 Frost hangs in the air just a few inches away from the ceiling as Killer frost jumps up after, kicking Frost on her way down. Frost falls to the ground as Killer Frost throws some daggers of ice into Frost’s chest, followed by falling feet first onto the daggers, bringing them further into Frost’s torso. The daggers disappear as Killer Frost jumps off, right before a large spike of ice comes up from below Frost. 40 As soon as the spike starts to disappear, Frost leaps from midair, quickly driving an ice lance into Killer Frost’s shoulder. Killer Frost goes reeling back before seeing a strange object come right for her. She catches it and takes a good look at it, revealing it as Frost’s head, which blows up, throwing ice shards into Killer Frost. Frost dashes forward as a new head generates on her neck, followed by a kick sending Killer Frost in the other direction. 33 Killer Frost gets reorientated in midair before dashing forward, not even needing to touch the ground. Also before touching the ground, she creates a blunt ball of ice, quickly launching it at Frost. Frost punches through the ball, but Killer Frost lands immediately after and follows with an uppercut into the air, succeeded by throwing six ice daggers upwards. Frost creates a force field in front of her, which travels forward, getting rid of the ice daggers in the process. 27 Frost lands and shoots a ball of energy from her power core. Killer Frost slides under the energy, hitting Frost in the shin as she slides in. Frost returns the favor with a sweeping kick, sending Killer Frost to the ground. Frost creates a sword of ice and goes in for a stab, but Killer Frost creates an ice sword of her own, using it to swipe the sword out of the way. As Killer Frost gets up, Frost creates another ice sword in her other hand. 21 Killer Frost takes a downwards swing, prompting Frost to block with both chilling blades. Frost quickly pushes Killer Frost off, going in for a stab of her own. Killer Frost swings her sword through Frost’s two blades, smashing them into pieces. Killer Frost goes in for another swing up the head, but Frost dashes backwards, allowing the sword to smash onto the ground into several pieces. 16 Frost quickly fires a beam from her core, freezing Killer Frost and creating a complex structure of ice around her. 16 (Paused) (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly stops) Frost jets forward and grabs two spikes off off of the structure, stabbing them into Killer Frost, before charging her into a bigger spike at the end of the structure. Frost pulls Killer Frost off and drags her though several smaller spikes on her way to the other side of the structure, where Killer Frost meets another bigger spike that goes straight through her head. Frost pulls her off and briefly flies her up into yet another spike above the previous one. Killer Frost falls to the ground. 15 (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly fades back in; 1:00-1:12) Killer Frost gets back up as Frost runs back towards her. Frost tries to kick Killer Frost again, but gets blocked, allowing Killer Frost to follow up with a swing from a small ice axe, right across the cheek. This is followed by another swing from another small ice axe, this time digging into Frost’s shoulder. 10 Killer Frost creates a bed of ice behind Frost before kicking her towards it. Frost nearly stumbles into the spikes, but releases a burst of energy from her core, destroying it. She rolls on the ground briefly before dashing forward again. 5'' Killer Frost throws another pair of ice daggers, which Frost hits to the side as she continues to dash forward. ''4 Frost creates ice drills around her hands and digs them into Killer Frost’s torso. 3'' (Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly abruptly stops. Cue violin sting.) As the drills continue to spin, they freeze Killer Frost entirely. Frost proceeds to boost her head off of her body, smashing Killer Frost’s head in the process. '''BRUTALITY' The rest of Killer Frost falls to the ground as Frost’s head slowly flies back onto her body. Frost: “You should’ve known that I’m the more killer Frost around here!” Results (Cue Main Theme) This melee's winner is... Frost!Category:DC vs. Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:"Warner Bros" themed fights Category:Female fights Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Ice Manipulation themed OMMs Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:2019